


Burning passion

by Last_Resort



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Light Bondage, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24221179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Last_Resort/pseuds/Last_Resort
Relationships: Joseph Oda/Ruben "Ruvik" Victoriano
Kudos: 13





	Burning passion

Joseph was walking through the beacon mental hospital trying to find, his partner, Sebastian. Joseph started hearing footsteps. But there was no one around him. Suddenly a loud ringing caused him to need to lean against a wall. He started getting a splitting headache along with a bloody nose. He let out a loud rumble of a growl falling to his knees. The ringing caused Joseph to feel weak.

Joseph's skin started turning a sickly pale with red throbbing blotches on his face. His eyes gained a blood shot yellow appearance. Joseph sat against the wall as his breath quickened. He looked up ahead of him as the ringing got louder. Joseph reached his hand out as a figure of a tall man appeared in front of him. His vision went dark and all that was left was the ringing.

30 minutes later  
  
"Start tape."

The room slowly regained color as Joseph started to wake up. A figure stood in front of Joseph caressing his face with one hand. Joseph looked around frantically not being able to think straight. His arms were tied behind his back with barbed wire. The barbed wire slowly dug into Joseph's wrists. Blood slowly dripped from him. Joseph was standing looking at the figure.

"Joseph Oda. You have a few things that you may not understand happening to yourself. Firstly you may feel intense feelings of sharp piercing pain shooting through your head, but that will be settle out in a few minutes."

"Ruvik...What.. What the hell are you doing. What's going on!" Joseph yelled at the figure. Ruvik chuckled seeing the smaller male in such a scared state.

"That brings me to my second point. You are now, and have been, a high functioning haunted. That loud ringing that you heard? That was you transforming. No extreme physical changes except for throbbing welts on the side of your face and neck. As for mental changes.. You should be experiencing a feeling of enhanced aggression and anger along with your sexual drive enhancing. Like a wolf in heat." Joseph growled at ruvik as he became steady on his feet struggling with the barbed wire around his wrists. Joseph gave a slight grin looking at Ruvik. Ruvik took off his white open hoodie as he began to speak again.

"This being said, you are male. So this feeling is enhancing sexual dominance and aggression. If you were female this would enhance sexual obedience and, or, submission. So going with that information, if I let you go you would have your way with me. I'm not going to make you do anything. I'm just going to let you do what you want." Joseph kept a wide grin as Ruvik loosened the barbed wire around Joseph's wrists. Joseph wiggled out of his restraint rubbing his wrists. He looked up at Ruvik and slowly got closer. Ruvik held his own arms behind his back looking at the now haunted Joseph. 

Joseph let out a hungry laugh looking at Ruvik. Joseph walked up to Ruvik pinning him up to a wall by his throat. Ruvik gasped as the smaller male pinned him. Ruvik grinned at how fast Joseph was to act on his instincts.

"Ah.. Couldn't wait now could you~..." Ruvik forced his words out as Joseph gripped harder. Joseph pushed Ruvik to the ground hearing him speak. He let out a low rumble of a growl causing Ruvik to shutter. Joseph held Ruvik's jaw firmly forcing the man to look him in the eye. 

"Stay silent you little bitch!" Joseph stared through Ruvik with a piercing anger in his eyes. The anger slowly turned to lust as he was kneeling over Ruvik, taking in a sweet smell coming from him... Fear... Joseph leaned down and bit Ruvik's neck hard but didn't draw any blood. Ruvik grunted feeling Joseph bite into him. He grinned gently looking at the now far more dominant Joseph. 

Joseph sat up straddling Ruvik as he unbuckled his belt, pulling it from the loops. Joseph tossed it to the side of him as he unzipped his pants. Joseph put his cock through an opening in his boxers. He looked down at Ruvik and moved him to where he was on his stomach. Joseph reached for the barbed wire that was once restraining himself and wrapped it around Ruvik's wrists. Ruvik let out a pleased noise looking back at Joseph, who was licking his lips. Joseph slowly pulled Ruvik's shorts and boxers down.

"Subject seems to have tapped into his instincts rather fast. He has- Ah~!" Ruvik let out a surprised moan feeling Joseph slam into him. He couldn't finish his thought as Joseph's thrusts filled his concentration. Joseph laughed in a sadistic manor as he wrapped his arms around Ruvik's waist. Joseph thrusted into Ruvik mercilessly loving the feeling of his tight hole. Ruvik panted heavily with his eyes watering. He had a wide grin on his face as Joseph started thrusting faster into him. 

"What.. Are you grinning for.. My little whore.." Joseph asked as he rammed into Ruvik's sweet spot. Ruvik let out a Yell-like moan never feeling pleasure like this before. Tears of pleasure and desire rolled from Ruvik's eyes. "Yes~! Joseph please-..." Ruvik squirmed feeling himself cum onto the stone floor. Joseph laughed at Ruvik noticing the man cum. "Really!? That's it? Figured someone like you had more control!" Joseph growled and teased at Ruvik forcing himself inside of Ruvik down to the hilt. Ruvik let out a cry not being able to take so much of Joseph's cock inside of himself. 

Joseph leaned Ruvik back to where his back was pressed against Joseph's chest. Joseph held Ruvik by the throat keeping him close despite the wire on Ruvik's wrists. Joseph thrusted as hard as he could into the man, who was now a mess begging for more of Joseph's cock. Joseph grinned and just as he was about to cum he pulled out and came over Ruvik's back. Joseph let go of Ruvik's throat letting him fall to the ground. Joseph tucked his length back into his boxers. He zipped his pants and grabbed his belt buckling it. Joseph kicked Ruvik in the side making him role to his back. "If I come back and I'm still like this... I'm going for your throat." Joseph walked out of the room.

"E-experiment... Complete... end.. tape.."


End file.
